Holnapok tegnapjai
by DraconusDiablo
Summary: Slash. Draco Malfoy élete alighanem sohasem volt egyszerű – még ha valaki ebben a tévhitben leledzett is volna – most azonban néhány óra leforgása alatt a lehető legrosszabbra fordul minden. Gyilkossággal gyanúsítják, és úgy tűnik, nem sok esélye lesz arra, hogy tisztázza magát. Vagy mégis? Egy elmélet szerint, ha a tér és az idő végtelen, akkor elképzelhető az elképzelhetetlen...
1. I fejezet

Leírás: Slash – a párosítás egyelőre maradjon az én titkom… ;)  
Draco Malfoy élete alighanem sohasem volt egyszerű – még ha valaki ebben a tévhitben leledzett is volna – most azonban néhány óra leforgása alatt a lehető legrosszabbra fordul minden. Gyilkossággal gyanúsítják, és úgy tűnik, nem sok esélye lesz arra, hogy tisztázza magát. Vagy mégis?  
Egy elmélet szerint, ha a tér és az idő végtelen, akkor elképzelhető az elképzelhetetlen, és lehetséges a lehetetlen…  
Egy alternatív hatodévben járunk, mely az ötödik könyvig történteket veszi figyelembe – többé-kevésbé. (Például a dementorok még az Azkabanban vannak, és Blaise Zambinivel kapcsolatban is fellelhető néminemű változás; bár róla mintha nem sok minden derült volna ki az 5. könyvig…) Azt hiszem, ennyi. JA:  
Szemszög: Draco – E/3; csak ő, csak ő és senki más ;)  
A JK Rowling által kitalált varázsvilág az ő fantáziájának alkotása, én csak kölcsönvettem belőle egy-két elemet saját és főleg mások szórakoztatására. Jó olvasást! :)  
 **Műfaj:** slash  
 **Korhatár:** 16  
 **Párosítás:** Draco + …valaki  
 **Jog:** JK Rowling  
 **Megjegyzés:** Gawain Robards egy auror volt Rufus Scrimgeour parancsnoksága alatt. Cornelius Caramel bukását követően Scrimgeour lett a mágiaügyi miniszter, és ezzel egyidőben Robardsot is előléptették aurorparancsnokká. Tehát Dracóék hatodévében - amikor a történet játszódik - Gawain Robards volt az aurorparancsnok. 

Holnapok tegnapjai

I. fejezet

Iszonyú ítéletidő tombolt odakint, amihez foghatót talán az alapítás óta nem láttak az ezerszemű kastély esőkönnyes ablakai. Áthatolhatatlannak tűnő vízfüggöny ömlött alá a fekete fellegekből, akárha a szüntelenül cikázó villámok éles pengékként hasogatva ejtettek volna be nem gyógyuló sebeket azokon, és a velőtrázó mennydörgésekbe, melyekbe az orkánerejű szélrohamok alatt szenvedő Rengeteg fáinak panaszos jajgatása vegyült, szinte beleremegtek a falak is.

Az égiek dühödten tajtékzó őrülettel gyászolták a varázsvilág egykori reménységét: a Kiválasztottat.

Draco Malfoy lehajtott fejjel ült az igazgatói iroda egyik karosszékében, és egész testtartása hatalmas belső feszültségről árulkodott. Átázott talárjából az eső már nagyrészt kimosta a véres-saras foltokat, ám tenyerének máskor alig észrevehető vonalait rozsdabarna tintaként alvadt vér rajzolta újra, és tette szembetűnővé sápadt, fehér bőrén.

Ahogy egyre révedő tekintettel bámulta kezeit, minden fokozatosan mosódott el körülötte, végül már csak magukat a vonalakat látta, melyek lüktető erekké változva át, tekergő indákként fojtogatva fonták körbe, és bíborvirágok szirmai borítottak mindent, bárhová is nézett.

Vér. Vér! Mindenütt vér…  
Harry Potter vére áztatta az egész világot, és benne őt magát, Draco Malfoyt is. A talárját. A nem messze tőlük egy véres tócsában heverő pálcáját. A kezeit, melyekkel önkívületi állapotban alighanem megpróbálta összezárni a másik mellkasán nyílt hosszú, mély vágást.

Sikoltani akart, de nem jött ki hang a torkán, hiába adta ki a parancsot az agya újra meg újra, hogy igen most üvölteni kellene, ordítani, ahogy csak bír… Vagy legalább elrohanni… elrohanni és segítséget hívni, bár már úgy sincs segítség, mert halott… Halott! És minden csupa vér.

Bármi is történt, ő nem akarta. Nem ő akarta. Nem ő tette. Ez lehetetlen. Lehetetlen!

Mégis megtörtént… és már nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni. Neki pedig fogalma sincs arról, hogyan került oda, ahol végül nem sokkal az eszmélése után rájuk találtak, sőt arról sem, mit keresett egyáltalán Roxmorts határában.

Egy valamiben viszont biztos volt: Harry Pottert valaki meggyilkolta, és ő úgy érezte, sohasem lesz képes lemosni magáról a vérét, mely lángoló jelként vöröslött a bőrén, sohasem lesz képes elfelejteni azt a bénító, sikamlósan émelyítő iszonyatot, ami akkor kerítette hatalmába, mikor megpillantotta a szétszabdalt testét, és sohasem lesz képes kitörölni az agyából azt, ahogyan a fiú a hitetlenkedés halotti maszkjával az arcán mered egyenesen rá, lelkébe fúrva üveges tekintetének vádló szilánkjait.

Hallott valami távoli, elmosódott mormogást, a kezdődő vihar tompa morajlását, melybe furcsa módon emberi hangok vegyültek, aztán ahogy ezek a hangok szavakká álltak össze, hirtelen ráébredt, hogy valaki a nevén szólongatja. Lassan emelte fel a fejét, és mikor pillantása találkozott Dumbledore kristálykék szemeivel, végre ki bírta szakítani tudatát a megelevenedő borzalmas emlékek béklyójából.

\- Draco… Mi történt ez után, Draco? – kérdezte az igazgató szelíden.  
\- Nem tudom. Nem emlékszem… – suttogta alig hallhatóan, majd ismét a kezeit kezdte fixírozni, mintha azokból kiolvashatná a választ. – Csak a vérre… – elcsuklott a hangja – a rengeteg vérre…  
\- Nézz rám, Draco! Rám nézz, és ne befelé. – Dumbledore finoman utasító szavaiból ellenállhatatlanul elementáris energia áradt. – Minden rendben lesz.

Néhány másodpercig el is hitte. Elhitte, el akarta hinni, hogy egyszer majd tényleg lehet még minden rendben. Érezte, hogy egy picit megnyugszik, megkönnyebbül, amiért egy ember, legalább egyetlen ember bízik benne, aztán elöntötte a kétségbeesett tehetetlenség dühe, felizzott lelkében a gyűlölet az idős mágus iránt, hogy az egy ilyen nyilvánvalóan közhelyes hazugsággal próbálja becsapni, a remény csalókán csillogó illúzióját villantva fel pár röpke pillanatra.

Hamis remény… hamis remény, mely csak addig jobb a teljes reménytelenségnél, míg meg nem éljük, míg rá nem ébredünk hamisságának voltára, utána viszont sokkal gyötrőbben kínoz annál, mintha soha nem is reménykedtünk volna, és Draco szinte fulladozott e felismerés fájdalmának nyomasztó súlya alatt.

\- Semmi nem lesz rendben! – kiáltotta, Dumbledore-ra zúdítva a felgyülemlett feszültségéből fakadó összes haragját, miközben felpattant a székről olyan erősen ökölbe szorítva kezeit, hogy körmei belevájtak tenyerének bőrébe. – Semmi nem lesz rendben soha többé, ezt maga nagyon is jól tudja, sőt azt is tudja, hogy én tudom! Annyira ostobának tart, hogy azt gondolja, átverhet ezzel a „minden rendben lesz" baromsággal?!

\- Egyáltalán nem tartalak ostobának, és nem akarlak átverni… csupán segíteni szeretnék.  
\- Segíteni szeretne? Segíteni?! Akkor gyerünk, támassza fel! Támassza fel, és szedje ki ezeket a borzalmas képeket a fejemből, aztán talán majd mondhatja azt, hogy minden rendben van!  
\- Megértem, hogy zaklatott vagy és kétségbeesett. Tudom, mit érzel most…

\- Nem. Nem! – Draco hangja egy oktávot ugorva már-már hisztérikusan csengett. – Halványlila fogalma sem lehet arról, mit érzek most, mert még nekem magamnak sincs! Nem emlékszek semmire, ami azután történt, hogy elindultam a Roxfort felé. Még az is lehet, hogy én tettem, csak az agyam próbálja elfeledtetni velem… holott józan ésszel tudom, hogy nem lettem volna képes bántani. Fel tudja ezt fogni?! Szétszakadok ebbe a kettősségbe, és hamarosan már cseszhetem a józan eszemet, mert bele fogok őrülni a tudatba, hogy akár én is tehettem, és mikor bevillan az arca én… én…

Draco tenyerébe temetve arcát visszaroskadt a székre, testét rázta a hangtalan zokogás. Aztán egy könnyed érintést érzett a vállán, mire ösztönösen összerezzent, de ezen kívül semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy észrevette volna.

Ki akarta zárni a külvilágot, elmerülni, elmenekülni valahová, ám Dumbledore hangja ismételten olyan erővel hatott rá, mint pár perccel ezelőtt, és ő hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy forró könnyeinek homályos fátyolán át nézi az előtte guggoló varázsló nyugodt, öreg arcát, fogva tartják a lélekig látó, hihetetlenül égszín szemek. A feléje áradó bizalom úgy folyta körül és ringatta el, akár egy kristálytiszta tó kellemesen hűs vize.

\- Tudom, hogy nem te ölted meg Harryt. És azt is tudom, hogy jóval több közös van bennetek, mint gondolnád…  
Draco értetlenül pislogott néhányat.  
\- Mit tennél most, ha bármit megtehetnél? – kérdezte Dumbledore érdeklődve.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten. – Nem értem…

\- Csak a kérdésre válaszolj, Draco! Mit tennél most, ha bármit megtehetnél?  
\- Nem tudom… – gondolkodott el összevonva szemöldökét, habár magának az eshetőségnek a feltételezését is nonszensznek tartotta. – Valahogyan… megakadályoznám… meg nem történtté tenném… Fogalmam sincs…  
\- Rendben – bólogatott elégedetten Dumbledore, majd felállt, és visszasétált az asztal mögé. – Ne felejtsd el…

Draco elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az igazgató szórakozottnak tűnő arckifejezéssel keresgél valamit a talárja alatt, és el sem merte hinni, hogy egy ekkora lehetőséget fog kapni. Ha egy időnyerővel – ami ugyan nem egészen meríti ki a „bármit megtehet" fogalmát – visszamehetne a múltba, akkor kideríthetné az igazságot, tisztázhatná magát a vád alól önmaga előtt is, és talán őt is megmenthetné…

Egy picit csalódott, mikor Dumbledore mindössze a pálcáját húzta elő, ám ekkor még mindig reménykedett abban, hogy egy valamiféle általa nem ismert varázslatról van szó, mert a mágus határozottan felé intett… azonban nem történt semmi. Legalábbis semmi olyasmi, ami egy ilyesfajta varázslatra utalt volna.

\- Jöjjön be, Mr. Robards! – mondta az igazgató. – Csak Mr. Robards! – tette hozzá, nyomatékképpen felemelve szabad kezét, mintegy megtiltva, hogy az aurorparancsnokon kívül bárki más is belépjen az irodába.

Draco úgy érezte magát, mint akit hirtelen leöntöttek egy vödörnyi jéggel. A Dumbledore szavaiból épült, ingatag lábakon álló optimizmusa kártyavárként omlott össze, mikor meghallotta az ajtó csukódásának hangját, mintha magának a zárnak a kattanása keltett volna a lelkében földrengéshez hasonló rezgéseket. Az aurorparancsnok csizmáinak kimért koppanásai háborgóan örvénylő, éjfekete tengerré változtatták a bizalom tavának lágyan ringó vizét, és a felszín alatt, láthatatlan mélységekben mégis jól érzékelhetően kavargó árnyak kezdtek körözni. Szörnyek, melyek az ő vérére szomjaznak…

Közöttük pedig a legkönyörtelenebb Gawain Robards, aki ebben a pillanatban megállt szinte mellette fenyegetően tornyosulva fölé, mélybarna szemeiben a felé irányuló emésztő düh és a leplezetlen undor keverékének vádló lángjai égtek. A férfi óráknak tűnő másodpercekig bámult így rá, és ha szemmel ölni lehetne, ő ez alatt a néhány pillanat alatt ezerszeresen halt volna meg… ami talán jobb is lett volna…

A varázsló ugyanis elfordította róla a tekintetét, biccentett Dumbledore felé, aztán odasétált az igazgatóhoz, és olyan halkan kezdett el beszélni, hogy Draco akármennyire próbált is fülelni, nem sok mindent sikerült elcsípnie az aurorparancsnok szavaiból. Az Azkaban nevet azonban legnagyobb sajnálatára kristálytisztán értette, és a mágusbörtön említésének hatására hideg veríték ütközött ki a tarkóján majd folyt végig a hátán, akárha az a bizonyos képzeletbeli vödör jég most realizálódott volna némileg olvadtabb formában.

\- Rendben – hallotta Dumbledore beleegyezését, ami teljesen megdöbbentette. – Azonnal átszállíthatják Mr. Malfoyt az Azkabanba, amint megérkezik a parancs a Mágiaügyi Minisztertől. Addig is…

Rendben? Rendben?! Átszállíthatják? Az Azkabanba?! Nem. Nem! Inkább a halál…

Úgy érezte, egy fél napot nem bírna ki a dementorok között ép elmével, hiszen már az elmúlt órákban is néha az őrület határán táncolt, mióta… mióta látta… és ott bent is folyton csak ezt látná… a szemeit… a vért…

Hogyan? Hogyan teheti ezt vele Dumbledore? Miért? Miért hitegette azzal, hogy segít neki, ha most ilyen könnyűszerrel, minden tiltakozás nélkül odalöki az auroroknak… a dementoroknak?

Átfutott az agyán, hogy Albus Dumbledore, a sokak által – és az utóbbi időben általa is – olyannyira nagyra becsült fehér mágus talán jóval sötétebb lelkű, mint maga a Nagyúr. Róla legalább mindig lehetett tudni, hogy mire számíthat tőle az ember: semmi jóra. Dumbledore viszont a kedves öregapó álarca mögött kegyetlenkedve, szadista módon élvezi az ő szenvedését, sőt mindenki szenvedését, hiszen továbbra is valamiféle derűsnek mondható mosoly ül az arcán, emiatt néha olybá tűnik, mintha az idős mágus valójában nem igazán fogta volna fel a történtek súlyosságát… mintha csupán a citrompor-készletét lopták volna el… bár az is elképzelhető, hogy az jobban megrendítette volna.

De nem gondolhat ilyet Dumbledore-ról!

És ugyan miért is ne gondolhatna? Ha akarja, akár a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba is elküldheti gondolatban minden következmény nélkül, legalábbis biztosan nem kap érte súlyosabb büntetést, mint egy olyan tettért, amit alighanem el sem követett. Vagy mégis elkövetett?

Mindenesetre hamarosan kapni fog egy szépnek cseppet sem mondható, ám mindenképpen kicsiny cellát, ha elég szerencsétlen, akkor közvetlenül az apja mellett, hogy együtt merenghessenek az elcseszett életükről. Remélhetőleg a kilátás a tengerre néz majd…

Fásultan pillantott a két varázslóra, akik alighanem arra vártak, hogy végre nekik szentelje becses figyelmét, az irodában ugyanis immáron egy pisszenés sem hallatszott, mindössze a kint tomboló vihar tompa morajlása törte meg a csendet.

\- Mélységesen megtisztelő, Mr. Malfoy – szólalt meg az aurorparancsnok maró gúnnyal a hangjában –, hogy végre méltóztatik ránk figyelni. Éppen az ön ellen szóló bizonyítékokat szerettem volna ecsetelni, már amennyiben az, hogy Harry Potter holtteste mellett találtunk magára, nem lenne elegendő… de mivel Dumbledore professzor ragaszkodik hozzá, így…

\- Igen – vágott közbe az igazgató –, ragaszkodom hozzá. Már csak azért is, mert biztos vagyok abban, nem Draco a bűnös, hiszen…  
\- A bizonyítékok nem ezt mutatják! – csattant fel Robards.  
\- Emlékeztetném, Mr. Robards, hogy meglehetősen udvariatlan dolog egy önnél idősebb varázsló szavába vágni – csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. – Mindazonáltal Draco Malfoy a Főnix Rendjének tagja, emiatt még ha akarta volna, sem tehette volna meg azt, amivel vádolják. De tudom, hogy nem is akarta.

\- A Minisztérium továbbra sem ismeri el hivatalosan a Főnix Rendjeként emlegetett formációt, azonban egy esetleges tárgyaláson minden további nélkül…  
\- Tudom – mondta tárgyilagosan Dumbledore. – Az előző szavaimat nem is önnek szántam, hanem Dracónak. Most pedig ismertesse, kérem, a bizonyítékokat! Még mielőtt kifutnánk az időből… – Az igazgató az órára pillantott, melynek mutatói vészesen közeledtek fél tíz felé.

Dracót néhány pillanatra ismét a megkönnyebbültség hullámai árasztották el, amiért legalább önmaga előtt tisztázódott ártatlanságának mivolta, ám hamarosan rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez vajmi keveset ér az aurorok és a Minisztérium szándékai ellen. Ők minél hamarabb meg akarták találni a bűnöst, mi több már meg is tették, mely meggyőződését az aurorparancsnok szavai megerősítették, nyomatékosan bizonyítva ezzel sorsának kilátástalan reménytelenségét.

\- Nos – kezdett hozzá Gawain Robards –, Argus Frics, a Roxfort gondnoka hat óra után nem sokkal, a birtok kapujának bezárását követően felhívta az iskola megfigyelésével megbízott aurorok figyelmét arra, hogy Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy még nem tértek vissza Roxmortsból, majd rögtön ezután önöket is értesítette. Így történt?

Dumbledore bólintott.

\- A különítményünk negyed hétkor hoppanált a faluba, és hamarosan rábukkantunk a két fiúra… akik közül az egyik sajnálatos módon már nem élt. Még sajnálatosabb módon nem az halt meg, akinek kellett volna – nézett Dracóra a férfi olyan metsző pillantással, amitől neki gombostűfejnyire húzódott össze a gyomra, és a hányinger kezdte kerülgetni. – Mr. Malfoy számomra egyáltalán nem meglepően nem emlékezett semmire, és mivel ön kitartott a négyszemközti kihallgatás mellett, mi pedig parancs híján nem tehettünk semmit, így nem ismerhettük meg ennek a… ennek a Halálfaló-ivadéknak a verzióját. De ez már nem is lényeges…

A parancsnok rövid hatásszünet közbeiktatása után folytatta:  
\- A pálcavizsgálat kétséget kizáróan igazolta, hogy a halálos, sötét átkot Draco Malfoy pálcájával követték el, valamint egy emléktörés varázslatot is végrehajtottak vele. Tehát teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy ön, Mr. Malfoy, miután előre megfontolt szándékkal, különös kegyetlenséggel meggyilkolta Harry Pottert, emléktörést végzett önmagán, ezért nem emlékszik semmire!

\- Én… nem… – hebegte Draco, ám a férfi egy ingerült intéssel beléfojtotta a további szavakat.  
\- Emlékeztetném, Mr. Malfoy, hogy meglehetősen udvariatlan dolog egy önnél idősebb varázsló szavába vágni – csóválta a fejét fintorogva Robards. – Mindazonáltal tökéletesen felesleges azt állítania, hogy nem ön volt, mivel a nyomok alapján senki nem járt arrafele magán és Mr. Potteren kívül! Szerencsére még az eső előtt sikerült rögzíteni a nyomokat, így amennyiben abban reménykedett, hogy egy esetleges vihar majd elmossa a helyszínt, óriásit tévedett. Csak azt árulja el, hogyan csalta oda! Ó, persze – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan –, hiszen nem emlékszik!

\- Maguknak kellene tudniuk – mormogta az orra alatt Draco.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Azt mondtam, maguknak kellene tudniuk – emelte fel a fejét egyenesen a mélybarna szemekbe nézve –, hogy hogyan csaltam oda… ha tényleg én voltam. Az auroroknak kellett volna vigyázniuk többek között Potterre is.  
\- Meg is tették volna, ha az az ostoba kölyök nem cselezi ki a védelmüket!

\- Potter mindig is jó volt a védelem kicselezésében – mondta félhangosan, miközben halványan elmosolyodott.  
Aztán éles tőrként hasított szívébe a fájdalom, mikor ráébredt, hogy múlt időben mondta ki a mondatot, és most kezdte el ténylegesen felfogni: Harry Potter valóban nincs többé. Fogalma sem volt, miért érzi ennyire égetően, miért ennyire kínzó ennek a hiánynak a tudatosulása, és hogy miért érzi egyáltalán hiánynak… mindenesetre így érezte. De úgy vélte, ezzel ráér később is foglalkozni, már amennyiben lesz majd rá lehetősége.

\- Tessék? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Robards. – Hogy érti ezt pontosan?  
\- Úgy értem… Süket talán?! – Draco felállt, kihúzta magát, és így majdnem olyan magas volt, mint maga a parancsnok. – Úgy értem, hogy ne merészeljen így beszélni róla! – mondta szinte szótagolva. Minden kétségbeesés elillant a lelkéből, a helyét pedig átvette az a Malfoyokra jellemző büszkeség és magabiztosság, amely azt üvöltötte benne, hogy ne hagyja magát megtörni vagy megalázni még a legnehezebb körülmények között sem. És emellett ott bujkált az is, hogy nem hagyhatja Harry emlékét meggyalázni egy pöffeszkedő auror által. – Harry nem volt ostoba… annyira… – ezt muszáj volt hozzátennie, még ha csak gondolatban is – amit mi sem bizonyít jobban annál, hogy sikerült kijátszania a kiválóan képzett aurorokat. – Ebbe az utolsó félmondatba belecsempészett némi ironikus felhangot is, és elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a férfi arcszíne lassan de biztosan vörösre vált. – Ha az emberei tudnák a dolgukat, akkor nem lennénk most itt, Harry még mindig élne, és…

\- Elég legyen! – ordította a parancsnok eltorzult arccal. – Ne merd becsmérelni tisztességes varázslók munkáját, te kis… – Közelebb lépett fenyegető testtartást fölvéve, szemei lángoltak a gyűlölettől, és Draco biztosra vette, a következő pillanatban egy akkora sallert fog kapni, hogy a fal adja a másikat. Felszegte a fejét elhatározva magában, hogy nem hunyászkodik meg. Az apja jóvoltából volt ideje hozzászokni a pofonokhoz.

\- Én is azt mondom, elég legyen, Mr. Robards! – szólalt meg szelíden mégis határozottan Dumbledore. – Hajlandó lesz még a közeljövőben folytatni a mondandóját, vagy hagyja magát provokálni egy kamasz fiú által, és szégyenletes módon a szemem láttára üti meg az egyik diákomat?  
Ez hatott. A férfi néhány ingerült fújtatás kíséretében végül leengedte a kezét, majd egy megvető pillantást követően ellépett tőle.

\- Mint már említettem, igyekeznünk kellene, mert hamarosan kifutunk az időből – tette még hozzá az igazgató.  
Draco az órára nézett, amely pontosan kilenc óra negyvenhárom percet mutatott. Mégis, milyen időről beszélhet Dumbledore?  
\- Mégis, milyen időről beszél, professzor? – kérdezte értetlenül az aurorparancsnok.  
\- Ó, semmiség… igazán semmiség – ingatta a fejét az idős mágus. – Nézze el, kérem, egy öreg varázsló hóbortjait – mondta, miközben alig észrevehetően Dracóra kacsintott.

Gawain Robards megcsóválta a fejét, és Draco látta rajta, hogy legalább annyira nem érti Dumbledore-t, mint ő maga. Ám nem volt lehetősége ezen gondolkozni, mivel a férfi egy mélyebb lélegzetvétel után hozzákezdett a további bizonyítékok bemutatásához:  
\- Kihallgattunk mindenkit, aki valamilyen szempontból közelebb állt az áldozathoz illetve a gyanúsítotthoz, így többek között Harry Potter barátait, valamint Draco Malfoy… évfolyamtársait is. Nem hiszem, hogy egy Malfoy esetében beszélhetnénk valódi barátokról… – szúrt még oda, amiből Draco azonnal arra következtetett, hogy az aurorparancsnok nemcsak a feltételezett tette, hanem valami személyesebb ok miatt is gyűlölheti őt.

\- Kérem, mellőzze a személyeskedést, és szorítkozzon a tényekre! – intette rendre Dumbledore.  
\- Igen, igen… – Robards zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. – Először a gyanúsított barátnőjének, Pansy Parkinsonnak a vallomását említeném meg, aki állítása szerint a délután folyamán rosszul lett. Ön viszont, Mr. Malfoy, valamilyen különös oknál fogva nem kísérte vissza a lányt a kastélyba. Megtudhatnám, miért?  
\- Mert Pansy nem a… – Draco már majdnem rávágta, hogy azért, mert Pansy valójában nem is a barátnője, aztán még idejében módosított. – Nem akarta. Tudja jól, hogy nem igazán viselem el a nyűglődését, ezért úgy döntött, inkább megkímél ettől – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

\- Igazán lovagias fiatalember – húzta el a száját a parancsnok. – Nos, mégis akadt, aki elkísérje Ms. Parkinsont a gyengélkedőre, majd… Mondja, Mr. Malfoy, tudott arról, hogy a barátnője alighanem megcsalja – vigyorgott gunyorosan –, mégpedig az ön állítólagos legjobb barátjával?  
\- Ezt ők mondták? – pislogott elképedve a szavak hallatán.  
\- Nem egészen… de néhányan látni vélték őket.

Draco megfogadta magában, hogy amennyiben valamilyen csoda folytán sikerül megúsznia ezt az egészet, akkor a legelső dolga lesz kiherélni Zambinit, és Pansy számára is ki fog találni valamilyen kínzási módot… Hogy a fenébe lehetnek ennyire idióták?!

\- Nincs hozzáfűznivalója, Malfoy? – kérdezte a férfi, mire ő megrázta a fejét. – Akkor majd mondom én. Azért nem tartott Ms. Parkinsonnal, mert ekkor már nagyon is jól tudta, hogy meg fogja gyilkolni Harry Pottert! Még azt is el tudom képzelni, hogy belekevert valamit a lány italába, hogy így rázza le magáról, aztán…  
\- Ez nem igaz! Nem csináltam semmit, csak…  
\- Nem igaz?! – húzta fel a szemöldökét a varázsló olyan magasra, hogy az még Perselus Pitonnak is a becsületére vált volna. – Az sem igaz, hogy tegnap este, Bájitaltan után megfenyegette Mr. Pottert?

\- Én… De én azt nem… nem gondoltam komolyan. Ez őrültség! – Draco érezte, ahogy lassacskán összecsapnak felette a hullámok. Gawain Robards annyira elvakult volt a bűnösségét illetően, hogy még azt is bebizonyította volna róla, hogy nem szőke, hanem undorító weasley-vörös, ha ezzel hatékonyabban alátámaszthatja a vádakat.  
\- Őrültség? Igen… valóban az volt Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley füle hallatára azt ordítani Harry Potternek, hogy az első adandó alkalommal ki fogja nyírni.  
\- Nem ezt mondtam!  
\- Hanem mit?  
\- Azt, hogy…

Draco megpróbálta visszaidézni magában a tegnap délután történteket. Mióta Piton professzor helyét Horatius Lumpsluck vette át a bájitaltanári poszton – míg keresztapja végre megkapta a hőn áhított Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését – azóta folyamatosan párokban dolgoztak, és hogy ne legyen annyira unalmas a dolog, ezek a párok ciklikusan cserélődtek.

Előző nap mindkettejük legnagyobb szerencsétlenségére összekerültek Potterrel és… Nos, Harryt sohasem lehetett a bájitalzseni kategóriába sorolni – ellentétben vele – ám meglepően sokat fejlődött most, hogy már nem Piton tartotta az órákat. Ha viszont egymással kellett dolgozniuk, az maga volt a totális katasztrófa. Potter annyit ügyetlenkedett, mint Longbottom az elmúlt öt év során együttvéve sem, ő pedig mindezt személyes sértésként élte meg.

Most hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak minden elkövetkező Bájitaltanon együtt kellene működniük – még akkor is, ha Harry a létező összes főzetet tönkretenné – és legszívesebben visszaszívta volna, amit az óra után mondott neki…

\- Azt mondtam neki, hogy… hogy amennyiben a következő alkalommal is elront valamit… akár egy aprócska dolgot is… saját kezűleg fojtom bele az üstbe… – Mire a mondat végére ért, érezte, hogy egy hatalmas gombóc nőtt a torkában, ami mászik egyre feljebb, és furcsa módon nem is annyira a légzését nehezíti, sokkal inkább a látását homályosítja el.

Nem akart sírni. Most nem. Majd ha egyedül lesz… talán…  
Nyelt néhányat, miközben beharapta az alsó ajkát, és a meg nem született könnyei szépen lassan visszacsordogáltak, hogy ne láttathassák gyengeségét. Különösen olyasvalaki előtt nem, mint Gawain Robards…

\- Ez hasonlít ahhoz – szólalt meg a parancsnok –, amit Mr. Potter barátai mondtak. És szerintük, pontosabban Ronald Weasley szerint ön ezt halálosan komolyan gondolta.  
Draco lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, de inkább nem reagált. Még véletlenül arról az idióta Weasleyről – akivel köztudottan rühellik egymást – is olyat találna mondani, amit senki nem tenne ki az ablakba.

\- A hallgatás beleegyezés – jelentette ki önelégülten a férfi. – Ráadásul önök később is összeszólalkoztak, amikor…  
\- Nem szólalkoztunk össze – közölte Draco nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót. – Mindössze levontam tőle pár pontot, amiért szokásához híven az éjszaka kellőstelen közepén kint kóválygott a folyosókon.  
\- Hány órakor történt mindez?  
\- Tíz óra harmincnégy perckor – adta meg helyette a választ Dumbledore.  
\- Köszönöm, professzor – biccentett az igazgató felé Robards. – Sűrűn megesett, hogy összefutottak Mr. Potterrel éjszakánként?

Draconak gőze nem volt, hogy jön mindez ide, éppen ezért nem is érezte szükségét annak, hogy ne feleljen.  
\- Igen. Meglehetősen sűrűn.  
\- Van esetleg bármi sejtelme arról, miért?  
\- Halványlila segédfogadalmam sincs, miért ragaszkodhatott Potter ennyire a szinte minden este esedékes pontlevonáshoz… tőlem… – Valóban csak most gondolkozott el először azon, hogy milyen megfontolásból mászkált Harry éjszakánként a folyosókon, különösen az ő útvonalukon, holott már betéve tudhatta, merre járőröznek.  
Mindössze fél pillanatig merenghetett ezen, mivel a parancsnok következő megdöbbentő mondandója megszakította a még valójában el sem kezdett elmélkedését.

\- A barátai egybehangzó állítása szerint Mr. Potter gyanakodott önre. A történtek fényében nem is alaptalanul.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Süket talán, Malfoy?! Harry Potter azért követte önt éjszakánként, hogy hátha lebuktathatja!  
Ez képtelenség! Ha Harry követte is őt, akkor tőle szokatlan módon elég ügyetlenül csinálta.

\- De… hiszen hozzá sem szóltam, ha nem volt muszáj. A barátait is békén hagytam, és egyszerűen nem értem… nem értem, miért gyanakodhatott…  
\- Nem érti? Nem érti? Talán pont azt tartotta gyanúsnak, hogy _ennyire jól_ viselkedik… Nemde? Ha jól tudom az elmúlt években minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy belekössön Mr. Potterbe vagy szemtől-szembe, vagy inkább az ismerősein keresztül. Jellemző is egy Malfoyra, hogy bárkit hátba támad, amennyiben az érdekei úgy kívánják, esetleg puszta kedvtelésből forgatja meg a tőrt egy másik ember szívében, mert élvezi látni a fájdalmat, sőt alighanem ez jelent egyedüli élvezetet a számára!

\- Mr. Robards… miért gyűlöli ennyire az apámat? – kérdezte halkan, és maga is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán feltette a kérdést. A férfi nem kevésbé. Aztán sötét szemei összeszűkültek, és Draco látta rajta, hogy mindjárt robbanni fog. Nem is tévedett.  
\- Az apád a legnyomorultabb, legaljasabb féreg a földön, egy még embernek sem mondható, kibaszott, mocskos, rohadék, és remélem, iszonyatosan hosszú élete lesz, hogy minél tovább szenvedhessen kínkeservesen az Azkaban falai között! Minden nap ezért imádkozom, és mától kezdve érted is fogok, mert te sem érdemelsz jobb sorsot nála! Már ilyen fiatalon is romlottabb vagy, mint ő ennyi idősen… egy kívülről szép, de belülről rothadó alma – bökött Draco mellkasára. – Fekete a lelked, akár a csillagtalan éjszaka – suttogta hidegen.  
\- Én nem vagyok az apám – jelentette ki egyenesen a varázsló feneketlen gyűlölettől izzó szemeibe nézve, és kezdte átérezni, hogyan is érezhette magát Harry, amikor Piton az apja miatt viselkedett vele úgy, ahogy.  
\- Nem – sziszegte a férfi. – Te talán még nála is rosszabb vagy…

Ebben a pillanatban váratlanul sistergés hallatszott a kandalló felől, a békésen pattogó tűz eddig vörösen lobogó lángjai smaragdzöldre változtak, majd a lángnyelvek közül egy feltekert, minisztériumi pecséttel ellátott pergamen repült ki egyenesen az igazgató asztalára.  
\- Merlinnek hála! – sóhajtotta Dumbledore az aurorparancsnok felé nyújtva az iratot. – Itt a határozat. Azt hittem, már sosem ér ide… de még éppen időben vagyunk. Van kereken huszonnyolc perced, Draco.  
Draco, mint az este folyamán már oly sokszor ismét az órára pillantott, de továbbra sem értette, mi jelentősége van vagy lesz annak a bizonyos tíz óra harmincnégy perces időpontnak.

\- Elárulná, mi ez az egész, Dumbledore? – kérdezte Robards némileg lehiggadva most, hogy végre a kezében tarthatta a parancsot.  
\- Nem. És ez után az előbbi műsora után egyáltalán ne számítson rá, hogy valaha is megtudja… Elkísérem önöket a bejáratig, nehogy véletlenül kárt tegyenek Dracóban.  
A parancsnokon tisztán látszott, hogy egy cseppet sincs ínyére ez az egész, és a legszívesebben tiltakozna, ám végül intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Draco csuklói köré vékony, sötét szálú kötél hurkolódott, melynek vége a férfi kezében pihent. Aztán elindultak.

Draco érthető módon nem akart menni, de kénytelen volt követni a két idősebb mágust, különösen azért, mert ha esetleg lassított vagy megtorpant, a kötelek felizzottak a kezén. Fájt. Nemcsak ez, hanem úgy minden. Az, ami Harryvel történt, az, ami vele történni fog, és az, amit Gawain Robards mondott az apjáról. Habár nagyon jól tudta, hogy kicsoda az apja, hiszen néha a saját bőrén is megtapasztalhatta a kegyetlenségét, ennek ellenére borzalmas volt mindezt egy másik varázsló szájából hallani ennyire tömören és velősen. És az is fájt, ahogyan ez a bizonyos varázsló az apjához hasonlította.  
Régebben szerette volna… most viszont már nem. Soha többé. Mégis ugyanazt a sorsot szánták nekik az égiek…

Mire levonultak a bejárati csarnokig, egy tucatnyi auror csatlakozott hozzájuk, a Roxfort azonban teljesen kihaltnak tűnt, mintha rajtuk kívül egy teremtett lélek sem tartózkodott volna az iskolában. Az, hogy ez mégsem így van, akkor derült ki, mikor a tölgyfaajtóhoz érve kiabálást hallottak. Egy lány rohant le lélekszakadva a márványlépcsőn az igazgató nevét kiáltozva, és miután odaért hozzájuk, rémülten közölte, hogy Dumbledore-nak azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell mennie.

Draco fölöttébb ismerősnek vélte a lányt, és szinte azon nyomban beugrott, hol is látta a mai nap folyamán, és miért is jegyezte meg. A reggelinél… a hugrabugosok asztalánál vitatkozott egy fiúval, és heves gesztikulálások közepette felborított egy kancsó töklevet. Mindez azért volt ennyire emlékezetes, mert ezen ház tagjai nem kifejezetten tartoztak az üvöltözve veszekedős emberkék közé, ám ők meglehetősen hangosan ordítoztak…

Az idős mágus még küldött felé egy biztató pillantást, majd a lány után sietett, és Draco hirtelen borzasztóan magányosnak érezte magát. Ezerszer is bocsánatot kért gondolatban Dumbledore-tól, amiért ott az irodában olyan iszonyatos dolgokat feltételezett róla, ami a fizikai helyzetén ugyan cseppet sem javított, a lelkieken viszont mindenképp. Úgy vélte, nem teheti meg, hogy ne bízzon a varázslóban, ha az ennyire megbízik benne, és remélte, nem fog csalatkozni emiatt.

Időközben az aurorok egy láthatatlan pajzsot vontak köréjük, mely rögtön láthatóvá vált, amint kiléptek a szabadba. Az erőtéren gyöngyházfonalként peregtek végig az esőcseppek, és időről időre aranylóan csillantak, valahányszor egy-egy villám megvilágította őket. Szép volt. Nem, nem egyszerűen szép, hanem gyönyörű, és Draco gyönyörködött is benne, szürke szemei szomjazták a látványt… talán ez az utolsó szépséges dolog, amit még az életben látnak…

A pajzsnak köszönhetően semmit sem érzékeltek a felázott, csúszós talaj vendégmarasztaló sarából, így viszonylag hamar odaérték a vadkanos kapuhoz, amely döngve csapódott be mögöttük, miután áthaladtak rajta.  
Mikor egy kicsit már eltávolodtak, Draco visszafordult a Roxfort felé. Nem érdekelte a csuklóin felizzó kötél perzselése, látni akarta még egyszer a kastélyt… és a következő pillanatban rémülettől eltátott szájjal bámulta, ahogy az épületből egy hatalmas tűzgolyó tör az ég felé, melyet az eső mintha méginkább táplálna…

Minden iszonyatosan gyorsan történt. A pajzsba mindenfelől átkok csapódtak, néhány át is hatolt rajta leterítve az aurorok felét, köztük Gawain Robardsot, aki szétvetett végtagokkal terült el mellette a sárban. Hogy meghalt, az rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált, mert a kötelek azonnal semmivé foszlottak, és amint mindez tudatosult benne, ösztönösen hasra vetette magát még éppen időben, ugyanis alig egy centire süvített el fölötte egy zöld fénycsóva eltalálva egy kevésbé szerencsés aurort.

Halálfalók! Halálfalók! Ez az egyetlen egy szó dörömbölt az agyában, valamint az a sürgetés, hogy villámgyorsan pálcát kell szereznie, majd el kell tűnnie, mert amennyiben elkapják, és a Nagyúr elé viszik, aki kiszedi belőle, hogy átállt, nos… abba inkább jobb nem belegondolni.

Odaaraszolt az aurorparancsnok holttestéhez, mely művelet elég lassan ment, ő legalábbis borzasztóan lassúnak érezte, különösen, mert minden egyes aprócska mozdulatára fájdalmasan sajdult a bal térde. Alighanem vetődés közben verhette be valamibe.

Végre, ha kicsit nehezen is, de megszerezte a pálcát, és még mindig élt. Remélte, hogy több mint fél év alatt elég jól megtanult hoppanálni, illetve azt is, hogy már kijutottak a hoppanásgátló térből. Hiába koncentrált azonban, nem történt semmi, és ahogy egyre közelebbről hallotta az ellenség hangját, mindinkább nehezebben ment az összpontosítás.

Kétségbeesetten küzdött az életéért, az erőfeszítéstől kicsorduló könnyei elkeveredtek arcán az esős sárral, majd legnagyobb meglepetésére érezte, hogy mégiscsak sikerült… ám nem egészen úgy, ahogy gondolta. Egy különös, kristálytisztán smaragdzöld, szédítő örvény ölelte körül, melyből kihallani vélte Dumbledore hangját, ami arra figyelmeztette, hogy ne felejtse el az ígéretét… aztán az örvény erőteljesen eltaszította magától, mire ő keményen nekicsapódott a földnek, és azon nyomban elveszítette az eszméletét…


	2. II a fejezet

**II/a. fejezet**  
amelyben mindenki kedvenc Dracója továbbra is elég nagy bajban van

Draco Malfoy egy hatalmas puffanásra ébredt, és rövidesen rá kellett jönnie, hogy alighanem ő maga volt ez a bizonyos puffanás, mikor szemeit kinyitva nem az ezüstös selyemágyneműt pillantotta meg maga körül, hanem szobája padlójának mélyzöld szőnyegét. El nem tudta képzelni, mit kereshet az ágy mellett, de ha már így alakult a helyzet, nem elvetendő ötletként megfordult a fejében, hogy akár fel is kelhetne a földről.

Jelen pillanatban még az eddigieknél is jobban örült annak, hogy egy prefektusi különszobát mondhat magáénak, mert meglehetősen dicstelennek tartotta volna, ha bárki is látja, amint fölöttébb malfoytalan módon a szőnyegen heverészik, az erre a célra lényegesen megfelelőbb fekvőalkalmatosság helyett.

Ránézett az órájára, és megállapította, hogy a kívánatosnál kicsivel hamarabb vetette ki az ágy – szó szerint.

Megpróbált feltápászkodni – nem, egy Malfoy nem tápászkodik, tehát megpróbált elegánsnak mondható mozdulatokkal felkelni –, és ekkor érte az első, nem éppen kellemes meglepetés, ugyanis amint megmoccant, olyan iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a bal lábába, hogy alig bírta megállni, fel ne kiáltson. Miután úgy-ahogy összeszedte magát a váratlan sokkból, hátrapillantott a válla felett, és rezignáltan konstatálta magában, hogy óriási hiba volt otthagyni azt a vaskos könyvet, amelyre az ágyból kizuhanva rendkívül sikeres módon ráesett.

Behunyta a szemeit, erőt gyűjtve a további kínok elviseléséhez, ám ebbéli törekvéseit kifejezetten megakadályozták az agyába hirtelen berobbanó, rémálomszerű képsorok.

Rémálom. Igen. Az volt. Annak kellett lennie. Elvégre, ha nem az lett volna, akkor miért feküdne itt, a saját szobájában, a saját ágya mellett, a saját szőnyegén?

Lényegesen logikusabbnak tűnt azt feltételezni, hogy mindezt csupán álmodta, mint bármi egyebet, és így legalább valamilyen szinten azt is meg tudta magyarázni, milyen megfontolásból ugrott ki a pihe-puha párnák közül egyenesen a kemény padlóra, valamint egyszerűen összekapcsolhatta az álmában a térdét ért ütést a való világban bekövetkezettel.

Óvatosan állt fel, magához vette az éjjeliszekrényről a pálcáját, majd egy fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt követően bebotorkált a fürdőszobába, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogyan okozhatott egy könyv akkora sérülést, hogy patakokban ömöljön sebből a vér, teljesen átáztatva pizsamájának szárát. Levette a nadrágot, lemosta a vért, és egy pillanatra felötlött benne, hogy talán nem ártana felkeresni a gyengélkedőt, hiszen a javasasszony valószínűleg nála hatékonyabban el tudná látni ezt a legalább öt centi hosszú, elég mély vágást, melyet körös-körül zúzódások öveztek, ám végül mégis inkább az öngyógyítás mellett döntött.

Egyáltalán nem volt kedve magyarázatokat kieszelni a sérülés keletkezésére, az igazat pedig – miszerint leesett az ágyról, és megtámadta egy lexikon – szintén nem akarta bevallani. Ráadásul keresztapjának illetve saját magának köszönhetően bővelkedett a különféle bájitalokban, melyek között nemcsak a – valójában titokban megszerzett – Százfűlé-főzet volt megtalálható, hanem egyéb más, jelen pillanatban lényegesen hasznosabb főzet is.

Begyűjtötte a kezeléshez szükséges felszerelést – némi kötszert, egy vörös színű folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát, valamint egy tégelynyi citromsárga kenőcsöt – aztán nekilátott a műveletnek. Először a bájitalból öntött a térdére, amely fertőtlenítette, és egyben összébb is húzta a vágást. Alapjáraton eléggé csípett volna, azonban a bűbáj miatt ebből szinte semmit nem érzett. Ezután vastagon bekente a sebet a kenőccsel, végezetül a kötszerrel alaposan betekerte, és roppant mód büszkének érezte magát, amiért ilyen tökéletesen megoldotta az egészet.

Végül is, hogyan máshogy oldhatta volna meg, elvégre ő volt Draco Malfoy.

Ha már a fürdőszobában tartózkodott, elvégezte a szokásos reggeli teendőket, majd felöltözött, és ez idő alatt próbálta elűzni az álmából bevillanó borzalmas képeket. Idegesítette és meg is rémítette az egész, különösen az, amikor arról kezdett el morfondírozni, hogy meg kellene keresnie Pottert, és megkérdezni tőle, neki is ennyire valósághű rémálmai szoktak-e lenni, illetve amennyiben igen, abban az esetben hogyan szokta elviselni őket.

Megborzongott. Akkor sem kérne tanácsot Pottertől, ha rajta kívül ő lenne az utolsó élő ember a világon… legyen akármilyen helyes is. Újra megborzongott, majd megrázta a fejét. Ezeket most valóban ő gondolja, vagy időközben valaki más is beleköltözött az elméjébe? Bár tulajdonképpen… Nem. Nincs tulajdonképpen.

Az, hogy – ugyan titokban, de – hátat fordított a Nagyúrnak, mely tettéről mindössze a barátai és Dumbledore tudtak, még egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy jópofiznia kellene a griffendélesekkel, vagy – Merlin ne adj – vonzónak találná Pottert. Különben is, még amennyiben netalántán ez is lenne a helyzet, annak akkor sem lenne se értelme, se igazi rációja. Úgyhogy akár el is felejthetné ezt a nevetségesen szánalmas baromságot, még mielőtt komolyan elkezdene vele foglalkozni.

Ismét megnézte, hány óra, és rájött, hogy a sérülés kezelése miatt körülbelül annyi időt vett igénybe az elkészülés, mintha a tervezett időpontban kelt volna fel, így lassan fel kellene mennie a klubhelyiségbe, ha nem akar elkésni a „randijáról".

Elindult kifelé, és már-már a kilincsen volt a keze, ám még az ajtó kinyitása előtt egy hirtelen és meglehetősen képtelen ötlettől vezérelve elhúzta ujjait, majd az íróasztalához sietett. Tüzetesen szemügyre vette a falon lógó naptárat – melyen tekergőző ezüstkígyók jelezték az elmúlt napokat – és megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta magában, hogy ma ma van. Nem tegnap, nem holnap, hanem ma, amely tényen semmiféle hagymázas vízió nem változtathat.

Az ezzel ellentétes feltételezés abszurditása önironikus mosolyt csalt ajkaira. Lehetséges, hogy a jó oldalra való átállás maga után vonja az agysejtek rohamos pusztulását? Erre élő bizonyítéknak ott van rögtön Weasley… bár ő alighanem eredendően sem rendelkezett valami hatalmas szürkeállománnyal…

Mindenesetre a naptár szerint még mindig február 15-ét írtak, mely szombat lévén a csodálatosan nagyszerű, habos-babos, rózsaszín szívecskés valentinos roxmortsi kirándulás napját jelentette, ebből kifolyólag nem igazán ez volt a legmegfelelőbb időpont arra, hogy bárki agysejthiányos állapotán merengjen. Nem az ünnep szellemisége miatt – az valahogy egyáltalán nem hatotta meg – sokkal inkább azért, mert sejtette, hogy barátai tűkön ülve várnak rá.

Valóban. Mire átért a szinte kihalt klubhelyiségbe, Pansy és Blaise már a bejárathoz közel eső egyik kanapén ücsörögtek, és a lány ideges kéztördeléséből Draco azonnal tudta, hogy szándékai ellenére mégiscsak sikerült legalább egy fél percet késnie.

\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte őket. – Csak nem hiányoltátok elbűvölő személyemet?  
\- Jaj, Draco – sóhajtotta Pansy, miután álbarátnőhöz illően üdvözölte álbarátját –, már kezdtük azt hinni, hogy elraboltak…  
\- …vagy egyszerűen csak belefulladtál a kádba – vette át a szót Blaise. – Mondtam neked, amore mio – fordult a lány felé, aki halványan elpirult –, hogy még ha el is rabolnák, záros határidőn belül úgyis visszahoznák, legkésőbb akkor, mikor rájönnének, hogy csajokat megszégyenítő időmennyiséget képes eltölteni a fürdőszobában.

\- Ezt akár be is fejezheted, még mielőtt komolyan elkezdenéd! – húzta össze a szemöldökét Draco némileg morcosan. – Azt hiszem, már így is elég sok áldozatot hozok értetek, úgyhogy…  
\- Nyugi, nyugi, tudod, hogy ilyenkor csak ugratlak – próbálta engesztelni az olasz fiú, ám ő nem enyhült meg, sőt még jobban összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem arra céloztam, hanem _arra_ – mutatott barátja ujjaira, melyek időközben merő véletlenségből Pansy combjára tévedtek.

\- Mintha bárki is ideláthatna – dohogta Blaise, és egy utolsó simítást követően elhúzta a kezét.  
\- Nem szeretnék erről újabb vitát nyitni, mivel már millió meg egyszer megbeszéltük. Mindössze kevesebb, mint két hetet kellene kibírnotok, viszont ha idő előtt lebuktatjátok magatokat, akkor cseszhetjük az egészet.  
\- De…  
\- Igazad van, Draco – mondta Pansy, miközben felállt. – Induljunk inkább, mert nemcsak a reggeliről fogunk lemaradni, hanem magáról a kirándulásról is.

Draco bólintott.  
\- Hölgyem – nyújtotta a lány felé jobbját, majd szélesen elvigyorodott. – Uram – nyújtotta ki másik kezét is, mely mozdulatára egy határozottan mérgesnek mondható szemforgatást kapott válaszul.  
Aztán Blaise egy bájmosollyal az arcán odalépett hozzá, és végigsimított az alkarján.  
\- Bocs, cicám, de már foglalt a szívem – suttogta, és mellé olyan szempilla-rebegtetést produkált, amit bármely lány megirigyelhetett volna.

Draco ereiben egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér, hogy aztán őrült tempóban kezdjen újra száguldásba. Ezt nem kifejezetten barátja előbbi megmozdulása váltotta ki benne – bár talán az is közrejátszott – hanem az, hogy hirtelen az az érzése támadt, mintha ez már egyszer ugyanitt, ugyanígy megtörtént volna vele.

\- Draco! Draco! Jól vagy? – rángatta meg Pansy a karját.  
\- Igen… azt hiszem… talán… – mosolyodott el halványan. – Csak olyan furcsa… – nézett elmerengve Blaise után, aki mögött hangtalanul rendeződött vissza a klubhelyiség kijáratát képviselő kőfal.  
\- Nem rád haragszik – értette félre a lány. – Inkább erre az egész helyzetre… és rám – sóhajtotta kissé szomorúan.  
\- Rád sem – rázta meg a fejét Draco, nyomatékosítva kijelentését, és mintegy elhessegetve magától az előbbi kellemetlen sejtelmeket. – Csupán forrófejű olasz – vigyorodott el.  
\- És forróvérű – tette hozzá Pansy pajkos csillogással a szemeiben.

A klubhelyiségből kilépve már hírét-hamvát sem látták a forrófejű – és forróvérű – fiúnak, így némileg sietősebbre vették a tempót, hátha még utolérik. Ez enyhén szólva nem tett jót Draco térdének, ami először csak tompán, majd egyre élesebben sajogni kezdett. Mire a bejárati csarnokba értek, már átkozta magát, amiért egy jóval hatékonyabb bájital helyett mindössze egy bűbájt alkalmazott, és reménykedett benne, hogy sikerül összeesés nélkül eljutnia a mardekárosok asztaláig.

A Nagyterem a szokásos módon nézett ki, szerencsére egyik diáknak, sőt egyetlen tanárnak sem jutott eszébe az az elmebeteg ötlet, hogy rózsaszín giccsparádéba öltöztesse a helyiséget – nem úgy, mint másodévben. Draco megdöbbenve észlelte, hogy ezen gondolat egy csöppet sem tölti el megnyugvással, mégpedig azért nem, mert ez mintha már valamikor, pontosan ugyanennek kapcsán megfordult volna a fejében…

A biztonság kedvéért a griffendélesek, jobban mondva Potter felé pillantott, aki – Valentin-nap ide, Valentin-nap oda – nem tűnt valami vidámnak, de határozottan élt. Már amennyiben a világfájdalmas arckifejezéssel történő semmibe révedést egyértelmű életfunkciónak lehet nevezni.

A fiú egy pillanatra felnézett, egyenesen rá, majd az arca – ha lehet ezt fokozni – még mélabúsabb lett, és ő nemcsak azt nem értette, miért, hanem azt sem, hogy őt miért is foglalkoztatja mindez. Elvégre mi köze van neki ahhoz, hogy Potter úgy néz ki, mint akivel közölték, hogy a holnapi nap érdeklődés hiányában elmarad… meg az összes többi is?

És mi van, ha tényleg? Mi van, ha…? Nem. Ez már valóban betegesen ijesztő őrültségnek hangzik… nem mintha a mai reggel ne lenne alapból meglehetősen… különös.

Gondolataiból Pansy hangja rángatta vissza a való világba:  
\- Biztos, hogy jól érzed magad, Draco?  
Draco ugyan nem igazán érezte jól magát sem fizikailag, sem lelkileg, ennek ellenére bólintott.  
\- Nem úgy tűnik. – A lány egyáltalán nem látszott meggyőzöttnek.  
\- Minden rendben. Komolyan.  
\- Próbálom elhinni…

Dracónak fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna erre, így inkább elindult a Mardekár asztala felé, és elhatározta magában, hogy a továbbiakban a körülményektől függetlenül igyekszik normálisan viselkedni. Persze már az is eléggé nehezére esett, hogy sántikálás nélkül eljusson az ülőhelyéig, és bízott abban, hogy önuralmának köszönhetően nem tükröződik az arcán a belül tomboló fájdalom.

\- Elég sokáig tartott ideérni – dünnyögte durcásan Blaise, miután helyet foglaltak mellette.  
Draco megvonta a vállát, miközben megállapította magában, hogy barátja néha ritka egy önző seggfej tud lenni. Ez se javított sokat sem a hangulatán, sem az étvágyán, sőt azt vette észre, hogy körülbelül már öt perce ugyanazt a pirítóst próbálja megvajazni mindenféle lelkesedés – és legfőképpen vaj – nélkül. Mindez azonban fel sem tűnt volna neki, amennyiben a balján ülő Pansy nem kísérli meg néhány erőteljes ujjbökdöséssel eltörni a bordáit.

\- Valami gond van, édesem? – fordult a lány felé erőltetett mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Igen. Veled… _édesem_.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy minden rendben! Légy szíves, ne nyaggass már! – közölte a szántnál kicsit ingerültebben, mire Pansy arcán sértődöttség suhant át.  
\- Ahogy gondolod! Egyáltalán nem kötelező beavatnod a _barátnődet_ abba, hogy mi a fene bajod van… de legalább azt elárulhatnád, mivel vidíthatnálak fel.  
\- Semmivel – mormogta Draco.

\- Még _azzal_ sem?  
\- Az ígéretek most valahogy nem tudnak lázba hozni…  
\- És ha nem ígéret? – kacsintott a lány, majd lassan becsúsztatta kezét a talárja alá.  
Draco döbbenten pislogott néhányat. Ez biztosan nem szerepelt az álmában, mert ha szerepelt volna, akkor minden bizonnyal tisztán emlékezett volna rá. Ezek szerint valóban csak egy ostoba rémálom volt az egész…

\- Ez most komoly? – kérdezte még mindig kissé hitetlenkedve.  
\- Igen, az – bólogatott Pansy, diadalittas önhittséggel mosolyogva, miközben előhúzta a pergament –, hacsak nem gondolod azt, hogy meghamisítottam.  
\- Sok értelme nem lenne, igaz? – Ezzel kikapta a lány kezéből a papírt, és néhányszor átolvasta. – Nagyszerű! Eredetinek tűnik – vigyorodott el. – Gratulálok!

\- Mihez kell gratulálni? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Blaise.  
\- Mi van, feladtad végre a morcos maci szerepet? – duruzsolta, mire a fiú fintorogva fújtatott egyet.  
\- Nagyon szellemes vagy, Draco… De inkább elárulhatnátok, hogy mihez is kellene gratulálni!

\- Nos, ahhoz… – Draco hatásszünetet tartott –, hogy jövő héttől kezdve ismét Pansy lesz a prefektustársam.  
\- Remek. – Blaise nem látszott valami lelkesnek. – És ezt miért nem mondtad el nekem? – sziszegte felháborodottan a lánynak, kinek arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, átadva helyét a csalódottságnak.

\- Talán azért, mert ő sem régóta tudja – mondta Draco szemrehányóan. Lassan kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy barátja minden apróságot halálos sértésnek vesz, akárha bal lábbal kelt volna fel. – Simán kinézem Dumbledore-ból, hogy valentin-napi meglepetésnek szánta…  
\- Mi?  
\- Komolyan mondom, néha még Crak és Monstro is értelmesebbek nálad… igaz csak együttvéve. Nézd meg a dátumot! – nyomta Blaise kezébe a pergament. – És felhagyhatnál végre ezt a kiállhatatlan viselkedéssel!

A fiú megszemlélte az írást, különös figyelmet szentelve a keltezésnek, majd felsóhajtott.  
\- Jó, jó, jó – hadarta bocsánatkérően. – Elismerem, hogy egy igazi faccia di merda tudok lenni.  
\- Bocsánatkérés elfogadva – biccentett Draco. – Főleg mivel határozottan egyetértek.  
\- Én nem értek egyet Dracóval – közölte Pansy hidegen –, mert szerintem inkább egy alaptalanul féltékeny marha vagy – tátogta Blaise-nek. – És megbocsátok – suttogta mosolyogva –, amennyiben visszaadod a papíromat.  
Draco a mennyezet felé fordította tekintetét, miközben megcsóválta a fejét.

A kis közjáték után – Merlinnek hála – kezdett úgy tűnni, hogy a továbbiakban a reggeli a megfelelő mederben fog lezajlani. Blaise megbékélni látszott, valamint ő sem volt már annyira ideges és szétszórt, mivel végre történt egy olyan esemény a mai nap folyamán, amelyet egyáltalán nem érzett ismerősnek. Ez alapján úgy vélte, az eddigiek mindössze véletlen egybeesésnek tekinthetők, nem pedig aggodalomra okot adó dolgoknak ép elméjének elvesztését illetően.

Egészen addig tartott ez a már-már idillinek mondható állapot, míg a hugrabugosok asztalánál ki nem borult a bili… jobban mondva az egyik tökleves kancsó. Először csak magát a meglehetősen hangos vitatkozást lehetett hallani, mire többen – köztük Draco is – odakapták a fejüket, aztán a veszekedő páros lánytagja felpattant a helyéről, és ezzel a mozdulattal feldöntötte a korsót, melynek tartalma végigömlött az asztal lapján.

Draco döbbenten figyelte az egyszer már látott jelenetet, majd Potter felé pillantott, aki – kizökkenve eddigi apátiájából – szintén elég értetlenül bámulta a vörös arccal üvöltöző leányzót. Azt, hogy konkrétan mi a konfliktus kiváltó oka, a hangerő ellenére nem lehetett pontosan érteni, ám ez őt nem is különösebben érdekelte. A megtörténés puszta ténye elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy újra zaklatott lelkiállapotba kerüljön, mely csak fokozódott, amint felrémlett előtte egy-két álom-emlékkép.

Ez már sok volt… túl sok. Minden maradék józanságát sutba dobva ugrott fel az asztaltól, majd rohant ki a Nagyteremből, csöppet sem törődve azzal, hogy ez nem igazán méltóságteljes viselkedés. Úgy száguldott át a bejárati csarnokon, le a pincerendszerbe vezető lépcsőn, aztán végig a labirintuson egészen a szobájáig, ahogy a vérében száguldott az adrenalin, ami egy időre elvette tőle a fájdalom érzékelésének képességét.

Csak ő volt, a lépcsők, a kőfalak, a járatok, és az az őrült tempó, melyet felfokozott idegállapota diktált, akárha üldözték volna, és valójában üldözték is az iszonyú látomások a halott Harry, vagy az izzó szemű aurorparancsnok képében.

Zihálva torpant meg az ajtaja előtt, és akadozó lélegzetvétellel suttogta el a jelszót, aminek következtében az occamy portré alig-alig akarta átengedni, ám végül kattant a zár, mire ő a néhány pillanatnyi kényszerű pihenőt követően újabb lendületet véve berontott a szobába, bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, majd levetette magát az ágyára, befúrva fejét a párnák közé.

Ez, valamint az előbbi rohanás hamarosan oxigénhiányos állapotot eredményezett, ideális körülményeket teremtve a csendes fulladásos halálhoz, és csak az rángatta ki kezdődő bódulatából, hogy adrenalinszintjének csökkenésével párhuzamosan egyre inkább visszatért térdébe a kínzó fájdalom.

Rövid gondolkodás után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy talán mégsem szerencsés ötlet belefojtania magát a saját párnáiba, nem mintha máséba olyannyira az lenne – eltekintve bizonyos körülményektől, és akkor sem a szó szoros értelmében.

Az elhalálozás kifejezetten negatív és nem kívánatos voltának megállapítását követően egy lendülettel a hátára fordult, így immáron nemcsak levegőt kapott, hanem majdnem szívrohamot is, mikor észrevette, hogy vagy a rohanás, vagy az ágyra vetődés, esetleg ezen két dolog kombinációjának következtében a térdén lévő seb ismételten felszakadt, emiatt a takarója ázik a vérben. Ez valójában mindösszesen néhány aprócska vérpettyet jelentett, ám elegendő indoknak számított ahhoz, hogy komolyan fontolóra vegye a gyengélkedő meglátogatását.  
Végül is Madame Pomfrey úgysem szokott nagyon sokat kérdezősködni.

Pár pillanatig elmorfondírozott azon, vajon az előbb a Nagyteremben nem reagálta-e túl a helyzetet, aztán meggyőzte magát arról, hogy remélhetőleg senki nem vette észre szélsebes távozását, mivel úgyis mindenki figyelme a hugrabugosok veszekedésére irányult. A veszekedésre, ami felett már képtelen volt szemet hunyni, és ami véglegesen tudatosította benne, hogy itt ma valami tényleg nincs rendben. Egyáltalán nincs rendben…

Odasántikált a bájitalos szekrénykéhez, elővett egy fiola Fájdalomcsillapító Főzetet, majd felhajtotta az üvegcse tartalmát, és rövidesen érezte is az itóka jótékony hatását. Már-már visszazárta a szekrényt, mikor tekintete megakadt a Százfűlé-főzeten. Egyelőre elképzelése sem volt, hogyan és milyen körülmények között vehetné hasznát, azonban úgy vélte, még mindig jobb, ha nála van, és nem lesz rá szükség, mintha nem lenne nála, és mégis szüksége volna rá.

A zsebébe süllyesztette az üveget, majd az asztala feletti polcról leemelt két törhetetlen kristálypoharat, miközben még egyszer ellenőrizte a naptáron, hogy ma valóban ma van.

A szobájából kilépve a gyengélkedő felé vette az irányt, és a cseppet sem rövid út alatt csak az járt a fejében, hogy tulajdonképpen mi a fene történik vele, valamint mit is kellene tennie ebben a helyzetben. Abban ugyanis biztos volt, hogy valami furcsa dolog folyik itt – a saját vérén kívül, ami csiklandozva csordogált végig lábszárán – mint ahogy abban is, hogy tennie kell valamit.

Az első opciót – miszerint megőrült – egyáltalán nem tartotta szimpatikusnak, bár kétségkívül tartogatott némi előnyt. Mivel úgyis nemsokára a gyengélkedőn lesz, egy füst alatt beutaltathatná magát a Mungóba, ahol leszedált állapotban nem igazán lenne képes különféle víziókkal foglalkozni. Egyrészt azonban nem érezte magát őrültnek – persze ezt az őrültek sosem érzik – másrészt a legkevésbé sem vágyott rá, hogy a zárt osztályra kerüljön, a valódi bolondok közé.

Amennyiben viszont nem őrült meg, akkor csakis egy olyan rémálmot láthatott, amely sajnálatos módon Potter halálával, és még sajnálatosabb módon az ő majdnem azkabani fogságával végződött – mely mondatban a sajnálatos jelző nem a majdnem szóra vonatkozott. Ha minden úgy történne, ahogyan ebben az álomban, akkor a nap végére vagy fogoly lenne vagy halott. Ennél az eshetőségnél még mindig csábítóbbnak érezte a zárt osztály gondolatát, de közel sem annyira, hogy ne kezdje el egyéb megoldásokon törni a fejét.

A leglényegesebb kiindulópontnak Pansy újbóli prefektusi kinevezését tartotta, mivel az nem szerepelt a látomásában… mint ahogy a térdét ért sérülés sem. Ebből kifolyólag az álom, vagy legalábbis bizonyos részei megváltoztathatóak, így talán maga az álom kimenetele, azaz Potter halála és az ő gyanúsítottá – pontosabban vádlottá – válása is.

Innentől kezdve már csak az okozott némi problémát, hogy mégis hogy a búbánatos francba módosítson az eseményeken, különösen úgy, hogy egyes részletek homályba, jobban mondva teljes sötétségbe vesztek. Többek között az sem volt világos, hogyan és mikor került egyáltalán Potter holtteste mellé… a többiről már nem is beszélve.

Kósza ötletként felmerült benne, hogy a gyengélkedőről egyenesen visszamasírozik a szobájába, és ott is marad egészen a nap végéig. Normális esetben – azaz amennyiben nem találkozott volna álmában az aurorparancsnokkal – talán ezt is választotta volna. Mérget mert volna azonban venni rá – mégpedig valami gyorsan ölőt –, hogy Gawain Robards akkor is találna összefüggést közte és az eset között, ha erre egyébként az égvilágon semmilyen nyilvánvaló jel nem mutatna.

Ráadásul… egyszerűen… nem akarta, hogy a látomás valóra válása esetén Harry… meghaljon. Képtelen lett volna elviselni a tudatot, hogy akár meg is akadályozhatta volna, és amikor felidézte a képeket…

Természetesen nem állhatott oda Potter elé, és mesélhetett el neki mindent. Biztosra vette, hogy a fiú nem hinne neki, őrültségnek, áprilisi tréfának tartaná az egészet – holott még csak február van. Talán még ki is nevetné az idióta barátaival együtt, aztán nem telne bele fél óra, és az összes kastélylakó az ő halálosan röhejes vízióin élcelődne. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott az, hogy ostoba poénok céltáblája legyen.

Legnagyobb sajnálatára a számára legrokonszenvesebb lehetőséget is kénytelen volt elvetni. Végtére is, nem átkozhat meg valakit főbenjáró átokkal – még életmentés céljából sem – az Azkaban kockáztatása nélkül, ezen kívül még emlékezett rá, hogy Potter képes ellenállni az Imperius-átoknak. Pedig mennyire érdekes volna rákényszeríteni az akaratát, és…

Megrázta a fejét. Valahogyan akkor is muszáj elintéznie, hogy Potter ne tartózkodjon a halála időpontjában a Roxforton kívül. Meglehetősen morbid volt ebbe így belegondolni, de reménykedett benne, hogy ez a megközelítés majd elvezeti a tökéletes megoldáshoz.

Egyelőre azonban meg kellett szakítania az egyszemélyes ötletbörzét, mivel megérkezett a gyengélkedő elé. Egy pillanatra ismét elöntötte a kétely, hogy esetleg mégsem volt annyira jó elképzelés idejönni, aztán még mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát, lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó hangtalanul nyílt ki egy teljesen üres termet tárva fel, melynek nyitott ablakai előtt fehér függönyök lengedeztek, csekély akadályt képezve a kintről beáramló hűvös levegő előtt. Draco úgy érezte magát, mintha egy jégkamrába lépett volna be. A helyiségben nyoma sem volt megszokott melegségnek, melyet a falak máskor – hószínük dacára – szinte árasztottak magukból.

\- Madame Pomfrey! – szólalt meg kissé reszketve, miközben összébb húzta talárját, és nem akart belegondolni abba, hogy hamarosan le kell vennie.  
\- Azonnal – hallatszott a mormogás a gyengélkedő terméhez szervesen kapcsolódó bájitalraktár ajtaja mögül. A hang némileg mélyebbnek és lényegesen morcosabbnak tűnt, mint a javasasszonyé, ám Draco ennek egy darabig nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget.

Hamarosan rá kellett viszont ébrednie, hogy Madame Pomfrey szótárában az azonnal szó alighanem órákat jelent – legalábbis a mai napon.  
\- Ma… Madame Pomfrey! – ismételte meg a felszólítást. Most már szabályszerűen rázta a hideg, és egyáltalán nem vágyott arra, hogy halálra fagyjon a gyengélkedőn.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy azonnal jövök! – érkezett a felelet, mely minimum olyan zord volt, mint maga a klíma idebent, majd kivágódott az ajtó… ő pedig rendesen meglepődött.

\- Nincs jobb dolga, mint…! – förmedt rá a remélhetőleg ideiglenes gyógyító, aztán jóval szelídebb hangon folytatta: – Á, te vagy az, Draco?  
\- Igen… még egy darabig – válaszolta, miközben igyekezett úrrá lenni vacogásán több-kevesebb sikerrel. – Miért csináltál kriptát a gyengélkedőből? Egyáltalán… mit csinálsz itt?  
\- Kriptát. – A férfi megvonta a vállát, majd egy pálcaintéssel becsukta az ablakokat – egy kivételével.  
\- Így sokkal jobb – biccentett hálásan Draco, és már valóban nem is fázott annyira.

\- Örülök – közölte az egykori bájitalprofesszor az öröm legcsekélyebb jele nélkül. Alighanem sokkal nagyobb volt a bosszúsága annál, minthogy most valaminek ténylegesen képes legyen örülni. – Szóval, miért jöttél ide?  
\- Ja, persze! – Draco gondolatban megszidta magát, amiért döbbenetében megfeledkezett látogatása tulajdonképpeni céljáról. – Reggel leestem az ágyról, és összetűzésbe keveredtem egy lexikonnal, úgyhogy most van egy vágás a térdemen – úgy vélte, keresztapjának teljesen felesleges lenne hazudni a balesetről. A férfi, ha mulatságosnak találta is a történteket, semmi jelét nem mutatta ennek. – Megpróbáltam ellátni, de szerintem jobb, ha megnézed.  
\- Rendben – bólintott Piton. – Vedd le a nadrágod, és ülj le oda – intett a legközelebbi ágy felé. – Rögtön jövök – mondta, aztán eltűnt a bájitalraktár ajtaja mögött.

Most csakugyan nem kellett rá sokat várni, néhány pillanat múlva – miután eltüntette a seb környékéről a töménytelen mennyiségű kenőcsöt, illetve az alvadófélben lévő vért – már Draco előtt guggolt, és összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálgatta a sérülést, néha óvatosan megnyomkodva a körülötte lévő lilásvöröses duzzanatot.  
\- Nem fáj? – kérdezte végül, valószínűleg azért, mert mozdulataira semmiféle reakciót nem kapott.  
\- Nem. Fájdalomcsillapító Főzetet ittam.  
\- Érdekes – nézett fel a férfi. – Pedig Poppy nem szadista.

\- Tényleg, ő…?  
\- Programja van – húzta el a száját. – Mindenkinek programja van – tette hozzá bosszúsan, megelőzendő a további kérdéseket.  
Draco majdnem felnevetett, de aztán keresztapja sötét tekintetét látva inkább visszafogta magát.  
\- Szóval – fürkészték arcát gyanakodva a fekete szemek – azt állítod, hogy ezt egy könyv okozta?  
\- Igen – bólogatott meggyőző szándékkal, azonban a kérdés hangsúlya hallatán ő maga is egyre bizonytalanabbá vált az igazságot illetően.  
\- Harcias egy példány lehetett – állapította meg szarkasztikusan. – Mutasd a tenyered!

\- A tenyerem? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül. – A tenyeremnek semmi…  
\- Mutasd!  
A határozott felszólítással teljességgel felesleges lett volna ellenkezni, különösen abban az esetben, ha valaki nem rendelkezett öngyilkos hajlamokkal, és a legkevésbé sem akart fájdalmas kínhalált elszenvedni egy már alapjában véve is morcos, az engedetlenséget nem igazán toleráló Perselus Pitontól.

\- Ezek horzsolások – azonosította a férfi a halovány bőrön is alig észrevehető karcolásokat, melyek láttán Draco kissé meglepődött. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a keze is megsérült.  
\- Nos, elárulod, mi történt valójában?  
\- Már mondtam. Leestem…  
\- Ugyan, Draco, ez az ágyról leesős mese egyszerűen nevetséges! – legyintett ingerülten Piton. – Az az ágy akkora, hogy _lehetetlen_ róla leesni. Kit akarsz védeni?

Olyan váratlanul érte a kérdés, hogy meg sem tudott szólalni, nemhogy tiltakozni. Mégis, honnan sejtheti, hogy valakit… Aztán hirtelen rájött, hogy keresztapja egyáltalán nem olyan kontextusban értette a védeni szót, mint ahogyan ő, hiszen semmit sem tudhat az álmáról.

Egy pillanatra ugyan megfordult a fejében, hogy megvádolja valamivel Pottert, és az emiatt kiszabott egész napos büntetőmunka bizonyára garantálná a fiú biztonságát, ám szinte azonnal aljas húzásnak minősítette az ötletet. Egyrészt nem szerette volna tovább rontani Piton már így is eléggé elcseszett napját, másrészt valami különös oknál fogva nem akarta, hogy Harry még ennél is jobban gyűlölje őt.

\- Senkit – felelte végül. – Szerinted nem árulnám be azonnal azt az illetőt, aki ártani merészelne nekem?  
\- Nem tudom – ingatta a fejét a férfi. – Nemrég még biztos lettem volna ebben, de az utóbbi időben… megváltoztál. Ez a Pansy-Blaise dolog…  
\- Ők a barátaim! Miért baj az, ha megpróbálok végre normálisan viselkedni, és nem keresztbe tenni az embereknek?! – fakadt ki keserűen.  
\- A barátaid segítése szép és jó, csak ne fordulj át a seprű túloldalára. Az önfeláldozásba… bele is lehet halni.

Draco megborzongott. Nemcsak attól, amit keresztapja mondott, hanem inkább attól, ahogyan mondta. Aggodalmasan és szomorúan… olyan emberként, aki igazán törődik vele, és szereti.  
\- Na, azért ezt még túléled – mosolyodott el Piton, és annyira furcsa volt látni ezt a mosolyt ezen a szigorú arcon, mint bármi más a mai nap folyamán.  
\- Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta hálásan, miután a férfi néhány pálcamozdulattal begyógyította a vágást. – Én…

Már-már hajlott arra, hogy megosztja keresztapjával látomása részleteit, és tőle kér tanácsot, ám ebben a pillanatban egy hatalmas bagoly röppent be a terembe, utat találva az egyetlen nyitva maradt ablak függönyeinek rései között, karmaiban hordozva… a megoldást.  
\- Egy levél! – kiáltott fel hangosan, miközben sietősen magára rángatta nadrágját. – Miért is nem jutott ez hamarabb az eszembe?! – Ezzel kirobogott a gyengélkedőről, faképnél hagyva a megrökönyödött Perselust.


End file.
